Cutting inserts can be provided with a chip-control arrangement for controlling the flow of and/or controlling the shape and size of the swarf and debris resulting from metalworking operations.
Such chip-control arrangements usually consist of recesses and/or projections located near a cutting edge of the insert. Upon encountering the recesses and/or projections, metal chips can be created with specific shapes and can then be evacuated therefrom.
Various chip-control arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos 5,758,994, 4,720,217, 5,282,703, 5,476,346, 7,976,251 JP 2007260848, JP 2008073827, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,577,867 and 5,758,994.
It is an object of the present application to provide a new chip-control arrangement for a cutting insert.